Making Love With You
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Sequel from You re mine,chapter 2 About Kusa X Hisa Lemon!Not for underage!


**Making Love With You**

**By :ShuShi_69**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite-Kubo sensei**

**Rated :M**

**Pair : Hisa X Kusa**

**Warning :Yaoi!Lemon! Not for underage!OOC! Full Lemon!**

**Summary :Sequel dari You`re mine Chapter 2 di endingnya.**

**Enjoy my Fic!**

* * *

**Making Love With You**

**By :ShuShi_69**

* * *

Mereka langsung ke rumah Kusaka,yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kampus itu. Mereka sengaja mematikan telepon masing-masing agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Setelah itu Kusaka yang nafsu langsung mengendong Hisagi dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur,lalu menindihnya.

Ia langsung mengecup bibir kekasihnya,dan menyelipkan lidahnya di mulut kekasihnya itu. Hisagi menhisap lidah Kusaka yang bermain di dalam mulutnya itu,sehingga Kusaka mengerang dan makin mendominasai ciuman tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut,meninggalkan sisa saliva di bibir masing-masing.

Kusaka segera menggigit perpotongan leher Hisagi dan menghisapnya terus menerus,hingga terlihatlah tanda kemerahan di leher kekasihnya itu. Hisagi hanya mengerang dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Dan semakin memberi akses pada kekasihnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Kusaka hanya tersenyum,merasakan suhu tubuh kekasihnya yang semakin meningkat itu dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Lalu Kusaka membuka kancing kemeja kekasihnya itu,sehingga dada bidang kekasihnya itu terekspos. Kusaka sengaja menelusuri lekuk tubuh kekasihnya,dengan lidahnya sambil menggigit perlahan untuk membuat kissmark di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Shu,lo horny banget neh,padahal ini kan baru pemanasan,"goda Kusaka sambil menjilat nipplenya perlahan

"Ungh... Ahh.. "desah Hisagi dengan suara serak

Kusaka hanya tersenyum,lalu kembali menjilat dan mengulum nipplenya yang sudah agak mengeras itu,sedang tangan kirinya memilin nipple kirinya. Sehingga erangan Hisagi memenuhi ruangan itu.

Eranganya semakin bertambah keras saat Kusaka menggerakkan pinggulnya,sehingga menggesek kejantanannya dengan kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Sehingga erangan kekasihnya semakin keras.

"Uh... Ahh.. Kusa.. Ahh.. "desah Hisagi

Kusaka senang mendengar desahan kekasihnya yang sexy itu,ia semakin mempercepat temponya,lalu berbisik.

"Shu, ayo panggil nama gw lebih keras,"kata Kusaka sambil membuka celana Hisagi dan memijat kejantananya yang sudah menegang itu.

"Uh..! Kusa.. Ka! "erang Hisagi

Kusaka hanya tersenyum puas lalu memasukkan kejantanan Kekasihnya dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya. Erangan Hisagi semakin kuat,hingga

"Kusa.. Gw mau kelu- Ahhh... " Desah Hisagi saat mencapai klimaksnya. Kusaka menelan seluruh sperma Hisagi. Lalu ia kembali mengecup kekasihnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Hisagi bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Oke giliran gw,"kata Hisagi nyengir lalu membaringkan Kusaka dan menindihnya.

Hisagi mengecup bibir Kusaka dan mengulumnya,sehingga Kusaka mengerang di sela-sela ciuman panas tersebut. Lalu ia menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut kusaka dan merasakan sisa-sisa spermanya. Setelah itu ia melepaskan ciumanya,dan membuka kancing kemeja Kusaka perlahan sambil mengecup bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos sedikit demi sedikit hingga pakaianya telah berada di lantai.

Lalu ia segera menyentuh nipple Kusaka dan memainkan nya dengan ibu jarinya sambil memilin-milinya. Kusaka hanya mendesah dengan rangsangan tersebut, Hisagi segera menjilat nipplenya dan memainkanya dengan lidahnya sehingga Kusaka semain mengerang.

"Ugh... Uh.. Shu.. Ahhh.. "desah Kusaka

Hisagi hanya tersenyum,lalu kembali memainkan nipplenya hingga mengeras. Setelah itu ia berpindah ke yang satu lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama hingga mengeras. Setelah itu ia menggigit pelan ujungnya,sehingga Kusaka semakin mengerang

"Ugh.. Damn!Shu.. Ahh.. I can`t hold it.. Ahh.. "desah Kusaka

Hisagi hanya tersenyum,sambil asik melihat kekasihnya yang semakin tersiksa karena menahan klimaksnya itu,bukanya mempermudah ia semakin mmempersulitnya. Hisagi mulai membuka celana Kusaka tanpa membuka boxernya. Lalu meemas dan memijatnya.

"Agh.. Shu! Ahh.. "erang Kusaka

Hisagi hanya tersenyum,lalu membuka celana boxernya. Lalu mulai menjilati kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Sambil menjilat anusnya,sehingga Kusaka semakin tidak bisa menahan pre-cum yang terus mengalir. Hisagi hanya terkekeh lalu mulai menjilat penis kekasihnya itu dan mengulumnya dengan tempo yang cepat hingga sperma memenuhi mulutnya itu. Ia pun menelan sperma tersebut.

Puas membuat kekasihnya terengah-engah ia berbaring di sampingnya sambil mengecup lembut hanya tersenyum,lalu ia segera membalikkan tubuh Hisagi dan memposisikanya agak menungging. Kusaka segera meremas pantat Hisagi,lalu menjilati lubangnya itu,sehingga Hisagi kembali mengerang.

Kemudian tanpa penetrasi Kusaka langsung memasukkan kejantananya ke dalam tubuh Hisagi,sehingga ia langsung mengerang. Kusaka hanya tersenyum,lalu mulai menggerakkan kejantananya,yang langsung di sambut erangan oleh Hisagi. Kusaka hanya tersenyum,karena berhasil menemukan prostat kekasihnya itu. Ia segera menyodokkan kejantananya ke dalam tubuh Kekasihnya dalam tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Uh.. Ah! Kusa! "erang Hisagi

Kusaka hanya tersenyum,lalu mempercepat temponya,tanganya yang bebas langsung meremas kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Ia asik membuat kissmark di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sehingga Hisagi semakin mengerang karena sentuhan panas tersebut.

"Kusa.. Ka! Gw mau.. Uh.. "erang Hisagi

"Gw juga Shu.. Ah.. "erang Kusaka

Setelah beberapa sodokan mereka klimaks bersama. Kusaka mencabut kejantananya dan berbaring di samping kekasihnya itu,lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Kusa.. "kata Hisagi dengan suara serak

"Apa Shu?"tanya Kusaka

"Ronde selanjutnya,"kata Hisagi nyengir lalu ia langsung mengecup kejantanan Kusaka dan menjilat sisa-sisa spermanya. Kusaka kembali mengerang. Lalu Hisagi memposisikan diri di atas Kusaka dan memasukkan kejantanan Kusaka ke dalam anusnya,dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Agh.. Damn! Tight! "desah Kusaka saat dinding tubuh Hisagi menjepit kejantananya erat.

Lalu Hisagi semakin cepat memompa kejantanan Kusaka yang berada di dalam tubuhnya itu,sehingga Kusaka semakin mengerang. Lalu Kusaka meraih kejantanan Hisagi dan memompanya,sehingga hisagi juga mengerang. Eranganya semakin kuat saat kejantanan Kusaka mengenai prostatnya.

Kusaka hanya tersenyum,sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang bermandikan keringat itu. Lalu setelah beberapa saat tubuh mereka mengejang dan melepaskan hasrat mereka. Hisagi langsung menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Kusaka. Kusaka hanya tersenyum,mendengar nafas kekasihnya yang terengah-engah itu dan tubuhnya yang benar-benar panas. Kusaka membiarkan Hisagi berbaring di tubuhnya hingga Hisagi tertidur dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kusaka hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya,lalu memeluknya dan tidur.

**THE END!**

* * *

"**Yey!update update!"**

"**gila lo thor,makasih ya lemonya hot bener,"kata Kusaka tersenyum puas**

"**Iya dong,lo kan assisten gw,"kata ShuShi**

"**Oke Minna RNR pliss!"kata semuanya**


End file.
